Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 4 = 4$
Explanation: Add $4$ to both sides: $(4x - 4) + 4 = 4 + 4$ $4x = 8$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{8}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 2$